Love is in the air
by xzaire
Summary: Ron finally decides to tell Hermione something VERY important and uses a poem to do it. Can a simple crappy poem be powerful enough to change her mind about something she promised never to do? Short, sweet and complete. R&R pls.


Note: First of all, I'd like to thank anyone who I have lured into reading what I wrote. So well, I owe you that much to tell you that this piece is full of mush and corniness you could ever muster in your lifetime… But do read on, don't kill me just yet! I may be wrong… And please after reading it, please please do review… I could really use all your comments… If you think it's crap I could stop torturing you, but then, if you think I'd have a shot to entertain people, well, I could entertain you… So PLEASE review, I'm not much for begging but I would do that if you asked me to… hehehe…

Disclaimer: Come on people, you know I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore don't own any of these characters I am writing about. Heck, if I was her, then I wouldn't even be here in front of my computer. You know where I would be? I'd be in GB bribing the Queen of England to allow Prince William to marry me… hahaha… after all, I should be richer than her right??? lol… Please don't sue me.

--------------------------------

          Ron nervously looked around the empty Quidditch pitch. His heart was pounding erratically. There was no sign of her. She wasn't going to stand him up, would she? He quickly wiped his sweaty palms on his blue jeans and while doing this made sure he felt the piece of carefully rolled parchment in his left side pocket and his favorite hankie in the other side. He carefully glanced towards the west of the Quidditch Pitch straining to make out the box he had set there earlier. Instead, the setting sun caught his attention and all concerns left him. The sky painted a lovely combination of orange, pink and violet.  A then it hit him. This was the day!

          The next day was their graduation day signaling the end of his and the rest of the seventh year students' Hogwarts days. They'd be leaving this chapter of their lives forever bringing nothing except the wonderful memories they built together in this place. Surprisingly though, somewhere in between those beautiful memories, there was no trace of Ron doing something he dreamed of doing since his first year in school. But that was about to end, he was finally telling his best friend Hermione Granger how he felt. Of course that would be awkward, but Ron knew that if he wouldn't do it today, he would lose his chance forever.

          Hermione stood silently by the gate of the Quidditch pitch. She could see Ron pacing back and forth in the middle of the field. She could tell he was nervous. She was too… The moment she got the owl from Ron asking her to meet him in the middle of the arena her heart beat faster than it had in years. Peculiarly, she managed to calm down and went through the hassle of conjuring up all spells to make her hair look tame. She even wore make-up. What was she thinking? Nothing important would happen anyway in the first place!

          Sensing someone watching him, Ron looked towards Hermione's direction. He stiffened for a second then gained his composure and waved her to where he was standing. He was smiling sheepishly, his ears turning quickly to bright red.

          "Uhmmm… Mione, you came." 

          "Of course I came, did you really think I'd stand you up?" Hermione said punching Ron lightly on the arm. She did that a lot usually starting a fight, but this time, he didn't notice and he didn't complain.

          "I have something to give you," Ron said quickly pulling out his favorite white hankie. He held it up to Hermione for her to take it. She reached for the hankie reluctantly, not knowing if she should be grossed out or be touched by what he did. "Herm, I ask you to listen to me, and not say anything until I'm done." 

          Hermione cocked her right eyebrow but nodded anyway. Ron quickly pulled out a piece of parchment from his left pocket and rolled it out for him to read. He suddenly fell to his knee and caught Hermione by surprise.

          "Jeez, Ron, what are you doing?!" She said trying to pull Ron upward.

          "Hermione, I asked you not to talk!" Ron said immediately. He was starting to sweat profusely and tried desperately to focus his eyes on the parchment.

          "Fine, but at least stand up please. You're making me uncomfortable."

          Ron had no choice. He looked into Hermione's eyes and allowed her to help him up. Great! His plan wasn't working as planned… He gave Hermione a quick look making sure that she wouldn't interrupt anytime soon. This was it. All those months of planning and he was now where he intended to be, doing what he was supposed to do, except for the kneeling part. Ron focused his eyes again on the parchment and cleared his throat. 

**_Mione, You may think that I' am pretty mental,_**

**_Kneeling here in front of you today._**

**_Nope, you don't have to cry, laugh or be sentimental,_**

**_All you have to do is hear out what I'm going to say._**

Ron added another hue of deep red to his already red ears. He wasn't kneeling at all. Why didn't he change that!

**_In first year, the first time I saw you in the Hogwarts Train,_**

**_My body went numb and emptiness enveloped my brain._**

**_You talked to me about whatever spells I never heard before,_**

**_I thought you were arrogant; all I wanted to do was shove you out the door._**

****

**_Extremely intimidating, that's what you are in school,_**

**_Anyone who dared stand in your way eventually turned out like a fool._**

**_Then lo and behold, for some reason you became my friend._**

**_The great Hermione Granger, will my luck ever end?_**

          Ron risked looking at Hermione's face. Her face was a jumble of emotions. It would have looked funny if he wasn't so serious. There was Shock, Happiness, Pride, he wasn't sure. She had her eyes fixed on the parchment. She wasn't even looking at him.

**_Friends eventually, that's what we became,_**

**_But annoying you were to me all the same._**

**_In the long run I saw good things about you,_**

**_Courage, Strength, Loyalty and all the other good things too._**

****

**_Finally, I'd catch myself staring at you more often_**

**_I tried to torture myself to forget what I feel for you then._**

**_Suddenly I realized and accepted that I have fallen hard for you_**

**_The next logical thing was to get you to like me too._**

****

**_Then when all things for you and me was magically going right,_**

**_Victor Krum's ugly face came out of nowhere into your sight._**

**_I knew that fighting for you wasn't going to be easy at all,_**

**_Plus I have to consider stopping our bickering in the Great Hall._**

          Ron heard Hermione catch her breath. He had said his name! Yes, the very person she hated above all else. The one who broke her heart.

**_I could tell by his looks that he liked you,_**

**_With the looks you threw back at him, then I already knew_**

**_"Can't you see? Those two people obviously like each other._**

**_Great going Ron, You've lost your chance forever!"_**

****

**_Then the time came that things for you guys didn't work out_**

**_I was sad for you but inside I really wanted to shout._**

**_I was happy that the deal between you and him was over_**

**_I said, "Now is my chance to finally tell how I feel for her."_**

****

**_When I gathered all my wits and decided to let all my feelings out in the open,_**

**_You suddenly gave me this speech about not wanting to go through hell again._**

**_You said, "I've had enough of men and their silly antics,_**

**_All people beware, I will forever be known as Hermione, the Grinch."_**

****

Ron looked up again. He could see a small smile creeping into Hermione's lips. Was it a good sign? She was still staring at the parchment. He couldn't read the expression in her eyes.

**_So I have to explain what I am doing right now,_**

**_Hermione, I am determined to let you forget your vow._**

**_I've waited seven years to tell you how I feel._**

**_And keeping this all inside for that long, I know that what I feel for you is real._**

****

**_So well, don't get mad that you think I'm wasting your time._**

**_As you can see I tried very hard to make everything here rhyme._**

**_I've said a lot of things in this poem that you never knew, no doubt,_**

**_But all I've said earlier boils down to one thing and this is what it's all about._**

Ron then risked lowering the parchment. He knew this part all too well. He spent sleepless nights repeating these words to himself for months, years perhaps. Hermione, disoriented by Ron lowering the parchment looked deep into Ron's eyes. Those electric blue eyes filled with emotion. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever and then Ron spoke first.

**_Hermione, you are the light of my life and the music of my soul,_**

**_You are my happiness and my joy, the one thing that can make me whole._**

**_My heart skips a beat whenever I hear your voice so sweet_**

**_Your slightest touch affirms for me that you're all I need to be complete._**

**_For you I can climb any mountain, swim any sea, weather any storm,_**

**_As long as I know that in the end I'll be coming back home to your door._**

**_You're all these things to me and more, words can never be enough to say_**

**_But if you give me one chance, I swear I will try to tell you all these things day after day._**

****

**_So that white cloth you now hold in your hand,_**

**_Is the symbol of me surrendering to you my heart._**

**_A simple answer from you will no doubt change my life_**

**_Tell me, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?_**

****

          Hermione was dumbfounded. Ronald Weasley, the very person she dreamed about since her first year was telling her he felt something for her. She stared at her hand and found it tightly clutching the white hankie Ron offered her before he read his poem. She looked up to see Ron's expectant eyes. This wasn't happening!!! 

          She promised herself after Victor Krum never to fall in love with anyone. She promised never to place herself in the position to be vulnerable. She promised never to put her heart out in the open. Why did Ron have to ask her to break it. He knew about the vow. Then, right there and then she made up her mind.

**_Ron I must admit that I did see this coming_**

**_Everyone except you and me thought that we were lovers in the making._**

**_Yes, we've had our differences and our disagreements,_**

**_But well, we also had our similarities and our enjoyments._**

****

**_Yes, in case you're wondering, I am playing along with this rhyme game of yours_**

**_After all giving my answer in plain sentences would be pretty lame, of course!_**

**_I've taken to heart what you have said earlier _**

**_And I've thought out carefully what to do with this matter_**

****

**_I did notice you at the train in first year_**

**_And times after, most especially when you are near._**

**_You bugged me to death, sometimes I just wanted to kill you_**

**_But well, if you were gone, what then can I do?_**

****

**_Victor Krum was a pathetic immature jerk_**

**_He was the only one on earth who dared treat me like dirt._**

**_I came to a decision to never associate myself with pea brain idiots,_**

**_Yes, you heard me right, no chance ever, even if they offered to rob Gringgots._**

****

**_But then, I didn't know that you felt something for me,_**

**_Before, I was just a friend to you, you know, just plain old Hermione._**

**_If you told me then what you are telling me now,_**

**_Things would have turned out different somehow._**

****

**_Why did you have to wait seven years Ron?_**

**_You should have taken the chance before, I've waited so long!_**

Hermione then stopped in mid sentence. Words were just flowing out of her mouth. For some reason, she had to catch herself and think. She was still looking into Ron's eyes. He was obviously taking in everything she was saying. They just looked into each others eyes. What would his reaction be if she told him?

**_But heck, who cares if you asked me now or you asked me then _**

**_You mean the world to me; you're my protector, my life and my strength._**

**_With all that said bringing you and everyone listening to bed,_**

**_Yes Ronald Weasley, I give you my answer. To thee I will wed._**

Silence hung in the air. Yes, Hermione said it. Ron took it in. He wore this weird expression. Shock, Happiness, Pride, she wasn't sure. It would have been funny if she wasn't serious. 

          They just stared at each other and waited for the other to show any sign that they understood the new situation they were in. 

          Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, they were abruptly shaken by the loud sounds all around them. It was the fireworks. Of course, how could Ron forget! He bought those babies from his brothers a few months ago and set it up west of the Quidditch Pitch. Actually those fireworks were really smart. You could set them to go off anytime you wanted them to. 

          Out of nowhere, Ron lightly touched Hermione's cheek. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her. He pulled her close and it happened. It wasn't something he had dreamed of. It was much much more. Indescribable almost. After what seemed like forever Ron pulled away and immediately broke into a run away from Hermione…  He was shouting, jumping and acting like a lunatic

          "WEASLEY IS THE KING! I am THE KING!! Woohooo!!!" Ron continued to run and jump around the field. He then turned towards Hermione and hugged her so tight not wanting to let go. Hermione returned the hug with the same intensity. She pulled back. She was smiling at him and then she laughed.

          "How did you know I'd say yes? Pretty arrogant of you to know when to set those fireworks off, if I may say so."

          "I didn't. It was just something I had to do. I figured if you said yes, I'd be the happiest person in the world. If you didn't, I'd still be happy coz I told you how much you mean to me! I love you Hermione." 

          "I love you too Ron."

          They kissed again. After savoring the sweetness of love, they walked hand in hand towards the Hogwarts Castle. Tomorrow may be the end of one chapter in their life, but it would also signal the beginning of another.__


End file.
